


To Catch A Rose (Set An Alisha)

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2019 [10]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "On the tenth day of Va-len-tines, I gave to my true love...three slips of my tongue,two quiet moments,and a long, happy life of first kiss-es."





	To Catch A Rose (Set An Alisha)

"I know you're theeereee..."

Alisha poked her head around a tree, but, still no Rose. Fortunately, that meant there was no Rose to see her sour scowl as the knight stood back up and turned, moving on to the next tree. To damned hell with Rose and her playful request to be 'caught', especially in these dense woods. Alisha half suspected that Rose wasn't even in the forest, and would be giggling her stupid pretty behind off when Alisha finally returned home with twigs in her hair and bark-scratches on her arms-

"Teehee!", came a giggle from behind a tree to Alisha's left, and she almost wished that Rose really had been kicking back her feet in Ladylake.

"Seriously, who says the word 'tee hee' out loud...?", Alisha grumbled, stepping over a gnarled root that snared for her legs. Ooh, when she caught Rose, she was going to pin her down, push very close, and, and...

A light hiss of steam flew off Alisha's face, and she shook her head to clear it, circling the next great tree. "Hello...?"

"Teehee!"

"I'll get you yet, Rose Diphda," Alisha growled, forging onwards, greaves crashing through a messy bush, not noticing the root that blended in with the ground. "And I'll yeeEEARGH!", she yelped as she caught and tripped herself, tearing through the root but now critically off balance, twisting mid-fall , arms flailing out to grab-

And then Rose was there, arms coming up to catch her and heave her into a lift. Alisha (to her later eternal shame) threw her arms around Rose's neck for balance, and stared up at Rose, who was winking cheekily.

"Caught ya, princess," she grinned, as Alisha tipped her head back and sucked in a breath of air, easing herself off the momentary adrenaline high. "Your knight is at your service."

"How lucky," Alisha said, but couldn't stop a stupid smile swelling up, because Rose was cute when she was cocky. She tried to drown it in sarcasm, adding, "Whatever would I have done without you there, to save me from the dark forest, which I was lured into by the villain by the name of..."

Rose stuck her tongue out (really very close to Alisha's face actually), hefting Alisha for a second, and beginning to walk, Alisha yelping and holding on for dear life. "I had a reason. And besides, now I get to princess carry the princess!"

"And that was your reason?" Alisha looked pointedly at her, as Rose looked pointedly not at her. "Or is this another tricksy test of yours? Rose Diphda, if you have-"

"Rose who?", Rose blurted out, stopping, the tips of her ears going red.

"Rose D-" Alisha blushed brighter and realised her mistake. Oh, now Rose was going to make her tell her about the nice, peaceful dreams of maybe a little ceremony and a peaceful life at home together in between saving the world bouts. And then Rose would smirk and tease and play it up even more, but, really, they were a couple, and, well, their relationship didn't do the normal thing, so maybe they could just be m-a-r-r-i-e-d in their own way, but Rose would definitely...

...Apparently just stand there with Alisha literally hanging in her arms, looking away from her. Oh, say something, Alisha pleded her internally. You're making it awkward, but, I mean, now I'm thinking, and SHE'S thinking, and, well, maybe she was thinking about being a couple too, and, that romantic holiday was coming up soon so, well...

"You're heavy," Rose stammered, and turned back to look at Alisha, showing her a brief happy-stunned look before she marshalled herself and grinned smugly. "Oh, it's your armour, I know and you know. So, er... can you walk?"

"I was walking," Alisha said, slightly peeved, and Rose tilted until Alisha could put her feet back on the ground. "Such a comment would normally get you slapped by a high-society beauty, you know, Rose."

Rose looked innocent, and then presented her cheek, turning her head and looking to the side. Alisha rolled her eyes, and then very quickly before she really realised what was happening herself, leaned in to touch her lips very briefly to Rose's cheek.

"Thank you for catching me, miss Rose," Alisha said quietly, as the blush spread from the point where she had kissed and Rose's smile turned goofy and happy and bashful and cute; she took her hand, and they began moving together now, side by side in momentary silence (before Rose would surely break it with another cute bit of teasing).

And if the name of the game was to flirt with each other, then Alisha wanted to see how far she could get.


End file.
